Hurricane Irma
What would happen if Hurricane Irma was worse? Hurricane Irma was a category 5 hurricane in the Atlantic Basin. It is the ninth storm, fourth hurricane, and second major hurricane in the 2017 season. Irma made many bizarre events, such as scalding rain and "browning". Irma could of been way worse! Early Development Hurricane Irma started as Tropical Depression Nine near Cape Verde. It soon landed on the islands as a tropical depression. After traveling, the storm developed into a tropical storm, getting the name, Irma. Irma would soon make the long travel across the Atlantic ocean, strengthening into Category 1, 2, 3, and 4! Soon, Irma had neared the Caribbean. Carribbean Destruction Hurricane Irma soon, became a category 5, and it headed for the Caribbean. First on the hit list, the Virgin Islands. Irma skimmed the islands, and faced brute force. Irma continued as a category 5, as it didn't make landfall. Next, Puerto Rico. Irma made landfall over the tiny island, and the island's development had been ripped apart. Winds easily flatted houses. Trees turned into bullets. Everywhere was trashed. Irma kept moving on as a category 5, and next, The Dominican, and Turks and Caicos. Similar destruction to Puerto Rico. Cuba was final, and Irma made another direct hit. Irma soon weakened to Category 3, but that didn't change anything. Irma moved up to Florida, and restrengthen into a category 5. Over extremely hot waters, the storm developed hot rain, so hot it could melt skin. Molten Rain Before the storm, Rick Scott, governor of Florida, declared a state of emergency, and ordered everyone to board up and evacuate immediately. On the day of landfall, Irma unleashed winds more powerful to flatten houses. Everything in the path of Irma was destroyed. The storm soon weakened to a category 4, but made a second landfall near Naples, FL. Again said destruction was prominent too. Throughout Florida, trees and houses were flatted while molten rain melted the skins of people. Florida was soon flooded with hot, toxic water. The storm then moved on to other states in the eastern US. Irma weakened explosively, and soon dissipated over Indiana. It's remains caused tornadoes and storms in Canada, Indiana, Ohio, New York, and the Great Lakes region. Overall, Irma caused $90 billion in damages. Aftermath The Aftermath of Irma left the Florida the hardest hit. entire cities were flooded with hot, toxic water. Other major cities, such as Tampa and Miami, had much of its development destroyed. Tourism dramatically went down. Irma made Florida the poorest state in the US. It got so bad that Florida went bankrupt, and had to give some land to Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia. Irma led to many fires, due to scalding rain. The aftermath was known as "Hurricane Plague" to Florida. Retirement Due to devastating damage, Irma was retired by the NHC and will never be used again for an Atlantic Hurricane. It was replaced by Ivy for 2023. And you know where THAT went. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Devestating tropical cyclones Category:Worst case scenario